This is our Love Style
by syccimassu
Summary: The two are identical. From the auburn hair on their heads, golden brown eyes, down to the shoes on their feet were the same. Though, their minds weren't quite at the same level. Hikaru has autism, but Kaoru will always love his brother no matter what.


"Kaoru!"

As usual, as soon as he opened the front door, the boy's older twin brother was getting up from his spot in front of the T.V. where a childrens' show was playing. The innocent grin plastered on his face, he ran up to younger twin, wrapping his arms around his waist as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Hikaru missed you!"

Chuckling, Kaoru patted his head before hugging him back tightly. "I missed you too."

The two are identical. From the auburn hair on their heads, mesmerizing golden brown eyes, down to the shoes on their feet were the same. But Hikaru.. He's just.. a little bit special. While normal kids our age played basketball and flirted with girls, Hikaru enjoyed doodling in his notebook and playing on the swings at the park. He refers to himself in third person, speaks and acts like a 6-year old.

"Did Kaoru have a good time?" Before he could answer, Hikaru gasped before releasing himself from the hug, rushing back to the coffee table in the living room. Kaoru sighed and slipped off his jacket, following his brother as he threw it onto the couch. Seconds later, Hikaru was running back towards him with a paper gripped tightly in his outstretched arms.

"Look! Look, Hikaru finished his homework all by himself!" Hikaru said proudly, a hopeful look in his eyes as his younger brother scanned the paper.

Of course, there was no way that Hikaru would be able to solve all of his pre-algebra homework without any help from Kaoru. All of the answers were wrong, just as he had expected, but Kaoru smiled gently to his brother and nodded. "Good job. We'll go over it later, alright?"

Satisfied to have Kaoru praise him, Hikaru smiled and went to put his homework back down on the table.

Kaoru sat down on the couch, throwing his head back and letting another sigh escape his mouth before closing his eyes. As the weight shifted, Kaoru could tell that Hikaru was now sitting besides him. Hearing his deep breathing, Kaoru slowly opened his eyes to see Hikaru peering at him curiously, head tilted to the side. "Is Kaoru okay?"

The younger smiled faintly, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

He had just got back from his first date with Haruhi. Kaoru had liked her for a while, and with his brother's convincing, finally plucked up his courage and asked her out. Much to his delight, she accepted and the two went on a small date after school to the small cafe near the station, knowing she didn't like extravagant things, and to the park afterward.

"Nap, Kaoru." Hikaru suggested, raising back up to his feet. "Wait!" He said, before running upstairs to their room. In the large mansion, of course there were plenty enough rooms for them to have their own rooms, but the two continued to share their room and bed. With a large blanket dragging on the floor behind him, Hikaru made his way back downstairs to the couch only to see Kaoru had already fell asleep. Covering him so that he wouldn't catch a cold, the older twin smiled before sitting himself on the floor and occupying himself with the electric helicopter that Kaoru had bought him for his birthday.

Cracking an eye open after Hikaru had placed the blanket on them, Kaoru couldn't help but smile. Of the two, Hikaru was definitely the more boisterous one. As kids, both of them were mischievous and playful, often playing tricks and pranks on the maids. But even as they grew up, Hikaru was always the more selfish and stubborn one. However, when it came to Kaoru, he tried his best to be on his best behavior.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Kaoru sat up from his slumber, a hand running through his messy hair. Yawning as he sat up, his eyes wandered over the clock to see that it was already past 11pm. The floor was scattered with several books, papers with colorful stick figure drawings, and toys. With a mental note to himself to remind Hikaru to clean up for his things after he was done playing, Kaoru leaned down to start picking them up when he heard a loud wail from upstairs.<p>

Dropping the toys back down, he ran up the stairs to his room as fast as his feet could take him and entered their room to see Hikaru thrashing around on their bed, tears falling out of his eyes as their mother tried to calm him down.

"Its time for bed, Hikaru." Her tone patient, the woman tried to keep him lying down in bed, but the boy escaped his mothers hands and quickly sat up in bed when he saw his brother appear at the door, a bright smile on his face.

"Kaoru!"

Relieved, Kaoru's mother sat up before kissing Hikaru on his forehead. She headed out of the room before stopping besides Kaoru. "Try to get him to sleep, would you? He kept on saying something about homework, but when I checked, it was already finished." The confused mother said, shrugging and walking out of the room.

Kaoru froze for a moment, remembering the homework that he'd promised Hikaru he'd look over. It would take too much time for them to start going over it now, seeing that it was already past Hikaru's bedtime.

Pushing the thought away, Kaoru joined his brother underneath the blankets. Closing his eyes, though not at all sleepy having just woken up from his nap, the boy moved closer towards his brother, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. Breathing in, Kaoru could smell the scent of his fresh shampoo.

They lay there for several minutes, simply taking in and enjoying each others company in silence. For their entire lives, that was all they needed. Eachother's comfort and companionship. After a while, Kaoru heard the even breathing coming from his brother and opened his eyes, seeing that he was finally asleep. The fair pale skin that even girls were jealous of, the parted pink lips. Even though the two were said to be identical, Kaoru always believed that his brother was much more better-looking.

Careful not to wake the older one, Kaoru slowly took his hand out of Hikaru's. Before leaving the bed, he, too, placed a small kiss on his brother's forehead, just like he did every single night.

"Good night, Hikaru. Sweet dreams." He whispered, before turning off the lights and heading downstairs to work on a few pre-algebra problems, just missing the small smile on Hikaru's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! c: This story was inspired by a SHINee fanfic I read * u * <strong>

**Uhm. I hope you like it so far. Please review! **


End file.
